Forever Friends
by TheDukeNuke123
Summary: When king save's Sasha from being brutaly beaten by her master, she needs a place to stay. King is the only one with room at his house so he takes her in to watch over her. During this event, they both become very good friends. Or is there somthing more?
1. Chapter 1

"No Daddy! Please don't hurt me!" Sasha screamed. "I told you to clean up before I got home! but instead you knocked over the coffee table and destroyed a lamp!" he yelled "Im sorry! Don't hurt me! she cried "Shut up bitch!" the man yelled as he punched her in the stomach. Sasha fell to the ground trying to speak. "P-please s-stop!" she cried with a feint sob.

King was walking along the sidewalk, with a smile on his face, talking to himself. "Its been awhile since I've seen Pete around, I wonder what he's doing?" Its been so long since he was turned into a dog. He almost forgot what it was like to be a human a couple of times. He lightly chuckled to himself at the thought of this. He was in a very good mood today. He picked up a small pebble and began to lightly toss it around in his hand. He began to think again. He was thinking about all of things he got out of being turned into a dog. He got so much more friends than he ever would have as a human. There was Fox, Sasha, Daisy, Joey, Peanut, Grape, Tarot and a whole lot of others (Except Bino).

King slightly snarled at the thought of him. Bino was a real dick to everyone. And thats all he will ever be. A selfish, ignorant, self-centered asshole! He always pushed other people around, stepping on peoples faces to get to the top. He remembers the day Bino rigged a present to explode catnip in his face. He remembered how much he wanted to kill him, but he knew that living rage and anger is never good. King then remembered that that was the first day he ever met Sasha. from the day they met he knew they would be great friends. Dogs with no differences. But King wanted to be more than just friends with someone. He wanted to have a Girlfr-. This thought of his was instantly cut off by a loud, sharp cry. "It sounds like it's coming from Sasha's house" King than started to sprint towards he house.

King made it to the backyard fence. The cries became louder and louder by the second. he climbed over the fence and into the backyard. When he turned around, the sight before him shocked his mind with puzzles. Sasha was lying on the ground, with her hands covering her face to protect it from her owner's kicking. King did the one thing that HE would have never done before. It was like a power deep inside him, fueled by rage and anger.

"YOU SON OF A BITCH!" King then charged at the man with all of his strength , knocking him over. He started to beat the man's face into a bloody pulp. The man tried to push King off of him but was interrupted by the brute force of King's skull colliding with his. The head butt knocked the man out completely. "Dammit, no one ever wins with a head butt" he said while putting a paw on his forehead to ease the pain. "K-King, t-thank you" she said weakly. "We got to call the police" King said. "Don't worry, they are already on their way" Sasha said while pointing at a fallen phone. "Speed dial" she said before she passed out from the pain.

King heard the sound of sirens. He ran over to the fence and poked his head over the top to see that their where four police cars pulling up. King ran back over to Sasha. "Are you okay?" King asked with worry in his voice. She slowly opened her eye's. "I...hurt". She said with her voice dry and raspy. "Here lets get you somewhere safe" King began to pick her up but was interrupted by an officer. "Excuse me, can you please tell me what happened here?" She said. King knowing that she was the chief of police got very serious. "Well" he began. "I was walking along the sidewalk when i heard her scream" he said pointing at Sasha. "Okay" she said while writing down notes on a pad of paper. "I ran over to her backyard and saw this man beating her severely." King said but this time pointing at the owner. "So then I jumped on top of him and started to punch him in the face" he finished. "It looks lie you did a bit more than just punching there." she said while pointing her pen at a red mark on King's forehead.

"Alright. I see what needs to be done here" the chief said. She walked over to the owner and began to drag him over to a police car. She stopped halfway there to talk to two other officers. "Take the dog with us too. By order of state law he must be put down for attacking a human" she whispered to them. "B-but he saved her li-" the officer was interrupted by the chief. "I know! But I'm not going to lose this job and neither do you! So do it!" The officer complied and walked to King. He grabbed him by his arm. "Hey! What are you doing?" He asked. But the officer did not say anything. "Hey! I'm talking to you!" he yelled. but no answer. King was now frustrated, and slapped the officer. "AWNSER ME!" he yelled. The officer rubbed his face and began to speak. "We are taking you to be put down!" he said rather quickly. King's eyes widened with worry in them. "WHAT!"

** Comment, review, and what ever it is you trolls do! I gotta work on chapter 2! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry it took so long. I got caught up playing Minecraft and could NEVER find the time to write. Disclaimer: I do not know the name of Sasha's owner, so please go with what I got. If you do happen to find the name, please let me know. ENJOY!**

"But why? You cant do this!" King yelled. "I'm sorry, but its state law" the officer replied. King started to pull on his arm with all of his might, trying his hardest to break free. The chief was loading Sasha's owner into her police car. she stopped for a second to talk to the other officer. "I don't think the dog on the ground is going to make it. we should take her with us too." she said. the officer slumped and started to walk over to Sasha. Feeling sorry for her. King immediately reacted to what he heard and was in shock. "NO! YOU CAN'T DO THIS!" he yelled at the top of his lungs. Trying with every bit of his strength to escape from the officer's grasp. But it was no use. A small tear appeared in his eye. "Figures" he thought. He had finally done something good in his life, but now, he has lost his friend, he was going to be killed, and he didn't even get to say goodbye. That was it, all hope was lost King thought, until something happened.

Everything seemed to just, stop. It seemed that time around him had come to a sudden halt. No one was moving. He moved the officers hand and escaped his grasp. He started to walk around and see what was going on. The trees were no longer swaying in the wind. Birds had froze in the sky. Had time really stopped around him? He looked over to the officer who was carrying Sasha. He immediately ran over to her as soon as he saw her move a little bit. He picked her out of the officers grasp and laid her on the grass. "Are you okay?" King asked. "I...hurt" she said weakly with her voice dry and raspy. "Here, lets get you somewhere safe" he said while picking her up to her feet. But she immediately fell to the ground with a large thud. King was worried and hoped she wasn't to badly injured. "Oh my god! Are you okay?" he asked. "I...can't feel my arm...it hurts" she said. King noticed the only thing he could do to get her out of here was to carry her. He slipped his arms underneath her back, then slowly raised her. To be honest, he was truly afraid that she would be to heavy for him to carry. But she was so light. It surprised him very much. They began walking down the road when Sasha spoke again. "What happened?" she said weakly. "I'm not sure" King said. But Sasha was unable to hear him for she had passed out.

He was not certain of where he could go. He began to think of this problem but then suddenly he heard a noise. It sounded like someone was calling his name. He turned around and saw a bright light. He squinted at it trying to see what it was. Then the figure became clear. It was Pete. He wasn't in his bird form. But his head was. He was wearing casual old clothes that you would see in the 50's or 60's. "Hello King" Pete said. "Hello Pete" he said brightly. "So" Pete began. "I see you've found you're little friend" King looked down at Sasha and up at pete, then nodded. "Pete, how did time just freeze out of nowhere and why?" King asked. "Well isn't that obvious ?" Pete said while cocking an eyebrow. "It was me!" he finished proudly. "W-well thank you, but why?" King asked. "Well I'll tell you" Pete began.

"When I saw the officer about to put you in the car, I remembered that you so rightfully deserve it. For all those years of kidnapping pets. And Sasha's owner was going to jail too. So then I thought, why not kill two men with one stone?" King suddenly had a look of disgust and a slight bit of confusion on his face. "But then I saw you're friend, she seemed so helpless and needed someone to care for her. She had never done anything bad in her life. It would be a crime to let her die. Then I realized you are the only one she truly trusts." he said pointing at Sasha. "So I let you escape to see if you would go and rescue Sasha, and on the side teach you a bit of responsibility. So I froze time and help you two escape. But i wouldn't say escape. I would say more like walk away instead because I made it so that every police officer in this area will forget all about this with a snap of my fingers". Pete said with a smile. He then slowly raised his hand. "Wait, I have one question to ask before you go" King said. Pete paid attention. "How come you said "Kill two MEN with one stone"? Isn't is supposed to be "Kill two bir-" King suddenly stopped speaking at what he noticed what he was saying. Pete looking down on him. "Oh... okay I get it now" King said with a nervous laugh. Pete cleared his throat and spoke again. "Well, I will see you next time my friend" he said. "You too" King replied. With a snapping sound and a big flash of light Pete was suddenly gone.

King looking around noticed that everything started to move again. He saw the police on the other end of the road all looking around confused. The chief was in her car looking around when she saw Sasha's owner in the back of the car. She was puzzled for a moment, but then she noticed the handcuffs on him. She decided to just give up on figuring it out and just take him in. I mean, he had handcuffs on so she must have been taking him to jail in the first place. King watching with a sigh relief, all of the officers and the criminal were driving down the road until they were out of sight. King sighed and began to walk. He was headed to his house, where Sasha would be safe. Plus they had a spare bedroom she could sleep in. Sasha began to move and wiggle, trying to toss and turn. King was frantically trying to hold onto her when she suddenly opened her eyes. "King? Is that you?" she asked. "Yes its me" he replied with a smile. "Where are we going?" She asked. "Well, I'm taking you to my place. then that way I'll be able to take care of you and help you get better." King replied happily. "Thank you King" Sasha said. King was carrying Sasha with ease now that she had woken up. After a couple of minutes of walking Sasha spoke. "You are very strong" Sasha said to King before she fell asleep. And King's face turning completely red.

**And there's no sense crying over every mistake. You just keep on trying until you run out of cake. And the science gets done and you make a neat gun. For the people who are still aliv...sorry :)**


End file.
